The Incredibles 2 — The Future Chronicle
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Mr. Incredible has died, and now Dash has made a blood vow to take over for him. The Darkness is coming to Earth… and Dash goes to warn us before that happens! Ch. 12: Genesis Lucifer caught Mr. Incredible II, now it's up to the family to save him!
1. Violet's Wedding

"**The Incredibles 2; The Future Chronicle."**

Ch. 1: Usual Thing Before Vi's Wedding

It is four years (and 4 months) after Syndrome's defeat, and life has been going pretty good for The Incredible family. The government has allowed the Supers to return saving the world and funding for them again.

Lucius and Honey have recently decided to start having kids. They have produced a very young son named Sundance, who becomes great friends with Jack-Jack.

Tonight, Violet Parr's going to get married to Tony Rydinger…

(A/N: In this story, she's 18 years old and legalized to be married.)

Getting ready for his sister's big wedding, Dash is trying to look his best in the black-and-white tux for his size.

(A/N: he's 14 years old, a little taller (just a little bit), and is in the 9th grade.)

He saw his (as big as him) 6-year-old (baby) brother, Jack-Jack, and his parents head off to the wedding in a dark-blue minivan.

Helen called to her son, "Dash, aren't you coming?" Dash said, "I prefer the long way, I'll be on my bike." Helen scolded him, "Don't you dare show off, young man." Dash points at his wristwatch and says, "I've got time, plus she wouldn't miss me." His father told him, "I've had extra time before my wedding and too much superhero work made me several minutes late, so whatever shows up along the way… do it as quickly as possible."

As they left… Dash got onto his black mountain bicycle and then on it he dashed on his 'long way' to his sister's wedding.

His wristwatch, however, is more than any ordinary wristwatch. It beeped a tune (similar to the movie theme tune), telling Dash there's trouble. He stopped into an alleyway where nobody can see him, he pressed a button to check what it's about and listened to it… police scanners and radar are reporting of a car chase between police pursuit and armed car robbers.

Then he checked the time and grinned, "Yes, I've got plenty of time."

Dash pushed a button on the bike, and he and his bike went invisible to others. A mechanism came out from the seat. It scanned Dash, and when identification was approved, the mechanism went over him again, but this time suited him up.

(A/N: Kind of like how Mr. Incredible suited up at the beginning of the movie.)

The bicycle went through a transformation, dark-blue and bright-red blast shields flapped out and armored up the bike like one of those racing motorcycles, a copper-tinted flash-protection window popped out in front of his face, a couple of jet engines appeared on the back, and the wheels armored up too. The 'Incredible' symbol appeared on the sides of the wheels and bike.

(A/N: My super-name for Dash is 'the Incredible Dash')

By moving quickly on the pedals faster than before, he went straight after the car chase!

Closing up on the masked thugs' red sports car, he asked them, "May I see your license and registration?" The car robbers saw him and panicked, as they aimed their weapons at him, he moved much too quickly for them to even fire or even pay attention to the road.

Dash sensed an upcoming danger and stopped immediately, it was at a construction site. A heavy steel beam that was originally being lifted up by a cable began to slip from it and fall straight into the road–– Where a little girl (about Dash's age stood underneath unknowingly) was walking underneath!

Dash rushed into rescuing her, and he succeeded, as the beam struck the road and it stopped the villains' car! Dash commented to them as he put the girl back on her feet, "I originally was on my way to a party, and now you've decided to crash. Bad idea."

After the robbers were handcuffed, the police thank Incredible Dash, "Thanks Incredible Dash. You've done it again." Dash sighed, "It was nothing really."

As he got to his bike, the young girl (she's a red-haired, green-eyed beauty for her age (14 years old)) held onto his arm, not letting him to go.

Dash suddenly remembers her (just by looking at her), "Hey, you're that girl from the fan club." Then has a tough time remembering what her name is, "Becky–– no–– Betty–– no–– Brigit–– no, no–– Britney!" She nods, "Yes, Incredible Dash. It's Britney Jones."

Dash asked her nicely, "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go now." Then he zoomed off, having Britney's skirt flap rapidly from his speed's wind. She just stood on the sidewalk, dumbfounded, "I wonder what he's up to."

Of course he made it to his sister's wedding on time (after a few more superhero acts).

He made it inside (in his tuxedo), his father's friend, Lucius Best (AKA Frozone), greeted him, "Where have ya been, Speedo?" Dash replied, "Just 5 or 6 quick superhero acts, Lucius. Am I late?" Honey showed up and said to him, "No, you just need to get rid of the mask; it's still on." Dash takes it off and hides it, "Okay, here we go. Showtime."

The wedding took a little long, but Dash has learned patience.

As they got to the 'I do's', Violet and Tony kissed. They are now married!

Bob cried a little, "My little baby's grown up and long ago I almost missed it."

Dash brightly smiled, "Hey, come on. We're superheroes. What could happen?"


	2. The Horrid Battle

Ch. 2: The Horrid Battle

Four days after Vi's wedding to Tony…

Dash was enjoying the quiet time… sort of.

He was on his mountain bike to run one errand for his sister, and yet groceries shopping weren't his thing right now, "They called me four days after their big wedding to go buy food to stock their dream home… and already they have a craving for fruit and soda! I hope they choke on them; 'cause I've about had it!"

A familiar female voice from behind him asks, "Had what?"

He quickly turned to see Britney Jones following him again! His problem with her is that she is somehow infatuated with both him and his super-self, luckily for him she doesn't know that they're both the same young man.

Before he could tell her to go away, he saw a fireball coming down from the sky and dashed away to Vi and Tony's home with their groceries! The fireball crashed into the pavement, away from Britney!

She was frightened; she knew something's horribly wrong about that particular meteor! Metallic bending and breaking was heard from within the crater!

She looked within it and found a metal egg as big as a medium-sized car breaking apart, revealing a pudgy-looking humanoid figure forcing a way out of that very 'egg'!

The figure's outward appearance is more of some kind of blue-grey spacesuit with two blood-red tinted eyepieces. The 5-fingered beast in a spacesuit also has a silvery belt with a red buckle like a circle with a diagonal cross-line across it.

The creature from space spent a couple of minutes tearing up the roads and other items, as well as throwing them around aimlessly!

As Britney continued to watch helplessly, a large piece of flying debris came straight at her, she closed her eyes for the impact… but it never came; instead, the debris is incased within a sphere-shaped force field of some sort of strange energy, the surface of which is but a few mere inches away from Britney's face!

She looked around and found the Incredible Fade (AKA Violet), along with the rest of the Incredible family: Mr. Incredible, Elasti-Girl, Incredible Dash, and Incredible Changeling (Jack-Jack).

Mr. Incredible said his famous catchphrase, "Showtime."

Fade mentions to the creature, "I've had a previous engagement, but then you came around in a bad time."

The space-suited creature looked at the supers and just roared out (slowly but loudly) one word through its suit; "RAG… NA…ROK!"

Elasti-Girl asks out loud, "Ragnarok? Why does that sound familiar?"

Britney desperately screams what she knows to the superheroes; "It's a Norse myth; The so-called 'Twilight of the Gods', the world's final destruction in the great war between the gods and the giants led by Loki, who may escape from his prison bondage and gain the powers of Hell. Basically, 'Ragnarok' is Norse for Judgment Day!"

Mr. Incredible looks at the creature and asks, "Why would a creature from space know about that?"

With his guard down, the creature leaps to crush him! Mr. Incredible sensed it coming and charged to save the young civilian, as well as dodge the gigantic tackle!

As the space monster was brawled onto the ground, its huge fists got frozen to the ground in huge and heavy clumps of ice!

Mr. Incredible looks and calls out, "Hey, Frozone!" Frozone said, "Unbelievable, that little girl monologues about a legend and the creature was smart enough to wait for the right moment to pounce ya!" Mr. Incredible adds in, "Yeah, but I saw that coming anyway."

What he didn't see was that Ragnarok regained strength and ripped his fists out of the ice, leaving most of the hands of his spacesuit caught in it, revealing his bright-gray skin and small silvery claws, from the top of the fingertips and the fists!

Dash worriedly said to Frozone, "Guess ya didn't chill him to the bone." Frozone defended, "Hey, I didn't think of the spacesuit. Okay?"

Elasti-girl took the advantage; she wrapped her legs around two street lamps, stretched over to grab the top of the head of the creature's spacesuit, and became a 'Super-Slingshot', with Ragnarok being the stone to be launched! Her plan worked, "Houston, we have liftoff!"

Mr. Incredible leaped and landed a swift uppercut to the monster's face, sending it flying towards the sky! Ragnarok came crashing down to the pavement!

Fade came by and said, "That should stop him."

But a few seconds later, he got up again. Dash groaned, "He gets knocked down, but he gets up again. Are ever going to keep him down?"

Ragnarok rips his hood off, revealing his true face; he's got the same skin tone as on his hands, a small pointed nose, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth like a shark, triple-pronged ears, a serrated row of horns that lead from the top of his forehead to the back of his head, a small horn at the tip of his chin, a small horn on the sides of his chin, a row of long sharp horns instead of hair for his eyebrows, and violet red eyes like that of looking at a dragon straight in the eye!

Fade was spooked, "Whoa! He's certainly won't be winning any beauty contest."

Ragnarok growls out, "Ragnarok… destroy… Earth!"

Dash gulps, "That's… not… what we'd… like to hear." Elasti-girl asked, "If he's strong enough to throw all those huge pieces of rubble like tennis balls, and endure such strong blows, could he possibly be strong enough to do that?" Fade shook her head, "I don't know."

Frozone said, "I have to admit; aside form Syndrome's Omni-droid, this is certainly a _real_ challenge." Mr. Incredible wondered and said to everybody, "Let's hope Rag's claws are sharp and hard enough to penetrate his thick hide!"

Then the older super-men charged in at Ragnarok, who was ready to deliver his very own right hook at _only_ Mr. Incredible! As he pounded the bigger superhero toward the top of a nearby building, Frozone created a small pillar of ice that forced the monster to scratch its hide with his claws (upon the chest, if you wanted to know), which truly did proved affective against their owner.

Ragnarok, now filled with more rage, charged at Frozone… but was stopped by Mr. Incredible falling on top of him!

Mr. Incredible was about to pound Ragnarok again, but then Big 'R' twisted the super-strong superhero's arm around a few times, and then… CRACK! His left super-shoulder became super-dislocated! Screaming in pain, Mr. Incredible finally found someone (or something) of more strength than him, and he's beating the stuffing out of him!

Elasti-girl screamed out in horror, "NOOO!" at the sight of what's happening to her husband!

Windows are beginning to shatter with the force of their blows, and the streets and buildings are becoming torn to rubble with each shockwave of each blow.

Ragnarok is leaving gashes upon Mr. Incredible's super-suit, large bruises from each blunt strikes, bleeding claw marks; there seemed to be nothing Mr. Incredible could do to win.

Onlookers were amazed and frightened to see the beloved superhero hurt, bruised, bleeding, and seemingly unable to subdue Ragnarok.

Elasti-girl charged into the fight and did every elastically possible way to knock out and hurt the monster back with parts of her body, finishing it off by wrapping the monster with her four limbs! Proving his strength over her, Ragnarok just flexed his muscles, forcing Elasti-girl to lose her binding over him and she stretched everywhere, having her hands and feet stretch away from her target! As well as having parts of her super-suit torn, unfortunately.

(A/N: Not in _those_ areas!)

Ragnarok looked down at the super-woman and stepped on her gently! In pain, but recovering, she furiously slowly and painfully asked the monstrosity, "What's… this… gentle thing… for?" He took his foot off her and the result sent her flying up towards the sky!

One of the onlookers sighed in despair while looking at her, "There goes Elasti-girl."

Fade charged in for her chance against Ragnarok, but she also saw someone trying to commit suicide at the same time!

She caught the old guy in her arms! It was Oliver Sansweet, he said to her, "Not another super ruining my death!" Fade replied in a huff, "Ask Ragnarok for the offer to help you die." as she puts him on his feet before the monster. Before the stupid idiot could reply, he looked at Ragnarok and screamed in horror! "NO! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, I WANT TO LIVE!"

It was too late for him; Rag laid the deathblow on him! This allowed the Incredible Fade to surround the monster in the force field, trapping him! The space creature began pounding his way out, knowing her force field won't last long against someone of such more massive strength than her father or an Omni-droid, she went invisible just to be safe.

Big 'R' smashed through the force field like a plastic bubble! He tried looking for Fade, little did the chaotic creature knew that neither Mr. Incredible nor Elasti-girl were dead.

From the pile of blood (his own), super-suit pieces, and rubble… Mr. Incredible got up, being battered and bruised, but he's still ready to get back at Ragnarok. Ten seconds after Elasti-girl attacked and wrapped up Big 'R', he spent time relocating his shoulder and untwist his arm. His wife came falling back to Earth, but in his arms! Elasti-girl said to her husband, "Thanks, darling." He replied, "No problem, honey."

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream

of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

The onslaught was horribly horrific, the supers are no match for the Ragnarok monster; with just a few movements and blows, he can knock out a super before he or she could do anything!

With the last amount of his strength, Mr. Incredible grabbed onto Ragnarok and used all the strength and weight of both of them against him!

The impact it left a large crater in the road!

A few minutes later… a horribly, severely, and fatally wounded Mr. Incredible walked out, he said to his family, "He still lives, try to defeat him."

And that was it… Mr. Incredible is dead.

Some time after that, Ragnarok came crashing out of the ground, the remains of his spacesuit is nothing more than like a pair of pants for someone his size and mass, and his belt as well!

That's when the Incredible Dash went berserk; he launched a series of punches to the hard stone-like face of Ragnarok! But they weren't enough; Ragnarok tossed him to the top of the side of a tall building. Incredible Dash thought of something and ran down the side of the building!

"This little bird _stoops_ to conquer!"

He ducked as soon as he was at least 15 feet away from Ragnarok!

GOOOOO-OOOOSSSSSHHHHH!

Dash, the remaining supers, and other onlookers looked on… a huge gaping hole from the back of Ragnarok that leads to another! More of the evil violet metallic blood and organs oozed out of Ragnarok… he is finally dead!

On the news later that night…

"The horrid creature from outer space called Ragnarok attacked the city, the Incredible family tried to stop him… but he proved to be too powerful, even for them. With the last amount of strength to weaken the space monster, Mr. Incredible has made the ultimate sacrifice. The Incredible Dash has just created a new fast-moving windblast blade attack technique he can make with his supersonic speed that has finally killed the monster, once and for all. Starting a week from today at noon, a funeral for the city's beloved superhero will be held within the city he's saved so many a year."

A week after that most miserable and horrible day of misfortune…

The funeral started, it's raining… everyone, but the last remaining superheroes (who are in their super-suits), are dressed in black. They shared memories of what he's done for all with one another (little do most of the common people knew that Bob Parr has died as well). The coffin holding the best-known and most popular superhero of the city has been placed into the base of a statue of his that once stood in dedication of his heroism (that was once taken away when they were forced underground), now it stands for the memory of him (and the dedication).

Near the end of the funeral… the priest said, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Frozone came up to his best friend's grave and patted the plaque in front, "See ya in the next world, Incredible. It's been cool."

Elastigirl came up next and hugged the ground desperately, "Why'd you have to go so soon? I really miss you too much already!" Incredible Changeling is with his mother, hugging it desperately as well.

Rick Dicker came next and sighed, "We've turned Ragnarok's corpse into fertilizer, if anything pops up, we'll be there with a watering pot and a planter to isolate it in. You and your family have done us a lot of goods for us, Bob. Good-bye, we'll miss you."

Edna Mode came next and sighed, "Well I hope you enjoy the way I've purchased for you, Dah-ling. Being dead, you'd know everyone and everything. So I'd believe you'd know everything I've prepared. Good luck fighting crime in another dimension, Mr. Incredible."

Incredible Fade shows up with her husband (who's dressed in a trench coat and fedora (Shadow style)) and they both prayed for the best of the world for everyone.

Incredible Dash was the last one to morn… he walked up to his father's grave and kneeled to it…

Britney Jones came by him, "Incredible Dash…" Dash, feeling angst but calmly, replied to her, "What?" She replied, "I'm really sorry for you. I never wanted any of this to happen." Feeling _true_ sorrow coming from her, he replied, "None of this was your fault. The day I saved you from the construction beam was also the day of Fade's wedding. I just wanted to be there for her.

"There are as many monsters out there and as there are down here, and we are the monster hunters. Yet one monster was powerful enough to take out the strongest of us, I've always looked up to him, and now he's gone. Now, it's my turn to carry on!"

He pulls out a knife, "I swear upon this blade, that I will always continue being a superhero, and continue the legacy of my father!" SHEEIIN! He rubbed the sharp edge against his palm, letting some of the blood drip out and at the step to the door to his father's grave. "I swear on my blood, that I will not stop until the end of time, that I will continue on! I am no longer the Incredible Dash… I am Mr. Incredible II!"

(A/N: Next chapter is going to be showing what is going to happen in five years from this moment. What is going to happen in the future? What would you like to see within those years? You guess and review this story.)


	3. 5 Years and 2 Feet Later…

Ch. 3: Five Years (and Two Feet) Later…

5 years later…

(A/N: Not to mention about four super-fashions and two feet later.)

Within the gymnasium of a college within the perimeter of New Metroville, a city that was rebuilt from the ruins of the old Metroville…

An upset coach's voice was heard from the other side of the door in the men's locker room. The partially overweight and (almost) balding coach came out and groaned deeply, "This is the 9th team this year; I can't believe he's doing this!"

A young woman's voice nearby him asked, "Who's doing what, Coach Puffer?"

The coach turned to find a lovely young woman nearly 19 years of age (standing at a height of 5' 8") beside him. She has long flowing red hair that flows past her shoulders, angelic green eyes, a great body, a beautiful face, great legs, and she is dressed almost like a nurse from a hospital. This is Britney Jones.

Coach Albert Puffer sighs, "It's not that important, Ms. Jones." Britney said, "I'd still like to know." Again the coach sighed, then he finally spoke, "It's Dashiell Robert Parr, he quits yet another team and he's the best I've had." Britney pauses for a moment and then asks, "Is he doing drugs?" The coach shook his head, "Nope, he's in the workout room if you want to see him. That's all he ever does."

The workout room is typical to others, filled with various weightlifting equipment and workout tools. Dash's former teammates groaned in unsettledness, Britney came in and found a pile of old superhero comic books.

A young man's voice grunted out, "I hate those comic books; they always make their secret identities too easy to recognize."

Britney looked up to see one of her longtime crushes, only in the major changes over the years she hasn't gazed upon him: since she was away learning to become a medical girl, of course.

She gasped, "Dash?" He didn't take a gaze at her, just replied, "Hello."

Dash has grown up to a height of 6' 6" for someone his age (19 years old). He's let that short blonde hair grow out into a thick golden mane (where the back nearly reaches down to his hips) with nice bangs. He's also gained a nice muscular and lean figure through each workout.

Britney gathered more courage and asked, "Is that really you Dash Parr?"

He stood up and looked at her, "What are you blind? Yes I am Dashiell Robert Parr. And may I ask who you are?" Britney gasped at the height he's gained from a growth spurt and quickly responded, "Britney Jones, your admirer from 5 years ago."

The other boys went to 'admire' her and get a little too close to her for her comfort! Dash just simply glared at them and they backed off away from her!

Dash said to them, "It's not nice to get worked up because of a lovely lady just came into the room." He looked at his watch and said, "I'm going to pick up my brother."

As he left, one of the students began to spread rumors…

"I've heard he worked in Insuracare, but then quits it after a few months, just right after using that glare of his at its boss, Gilbert Huph." "No way! That was his father!" "Nah! His father throttled him, sending him to the hospital, which has resulted in him being fired. Dash was the one who shot the glare." "He may be cool, but he's got a villain theme going on around him. The girls may love guys like that, but that's making me sick to my stomach!" "He was never like that before his father was killed." "That gigantic humanoid pig of an egomaniac was a ruthless mindless murderer anyway."

Having quite enough of hearing such things, Britney screamed, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A young man with extremely long and unruly blue hair (placed in a ponytail that goes to his knees) and pale green-blue eyes came along. He said to Britney, "Dash needs some alone time, and a lot of it until he's feeling okay again."

The young man has spiky and more unruly white bangs, a fairly partial-tanned Caucasian skin tone around some of his muscular body. He stands about 6'0", has a nice handsome charm (as women point it out). He was wearing cut off white slacks, a white vest with jaggedly trimmed-off sleeve holes, sneakers, and a yellow ascot around his neck.

He's also got a large green cylinder-shaped bag and a cylinder that has red-green-yellow-&-blue quarter sections hanging from over his shoulder.

He greeted himself to Britney, "Hey, I'm Peter Cager."

(A/N: Peter Cager was placed in a different storyline and with a different personality in "SHS", so I decided to place him in this one for the fun of it and because I think it would be cool.)

Britney responded, "I'm Britney Jones… and right now I'm drawn to Dash."

He responded, "I'm okay with that. I've had troubles trying to cope with who I admire between two girls, including his sister, and now I've got Katie Oosterman."

The mentioned girl just walked into the room, Katie is an absolutely stunning beauty with long black hair. She's about 5'4", weighing about 128 lbs., with a slim yet has a very beautiful charm (as men point it out). She's dressed in white and pale blue gym clothes. She adds, "Imagine a lucky guy like her husband to have her, not that I'm jealous or anything."

Peter decided to sit down and Katie sat beside him, he asked Britney, "What was it that brought you to—— you know; _highly_ _admire_ Dash and Mr. Incredible II?" Britney said, "I see something within the both of them."

At New Metroville Elementary School, Dash saw his Mother coming to pick up Jack-Jack. Helen Parr has never seemed to change over the years. The government is still paying Helen and her children for their heroic issues, yet stays at home as a parent to Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack is certainly trying to cope with trying to be normal, even though he looks like a cute little 11-year-old kid with blonde hair. He is also beginning to develop and improve his superpowers. Over all the crazy superhero stuff he does, he knows he has to do schoolwork and works as hard as possible and mostly gets decent grades. He misses his departed father deeply (yet not as deep as Dash does).

Jack-Jack saw the both of Dash and their mother and ran towards them as soon as the bell rang. Before actually going home, the two brothers decided to talk——

Dash started, "Did you sneak anything in class?" Jack-Jack just shook his head. Dash then said, "Good. Then what have you done, Jack-Jack?" Jack-Jack answered, "Nothing; just the usual schoolwork, big brother." Helen asked the her two sons, "Dash, Jack-Jack, are you two coming home by my mode of transportation or your own?" Dash sighs and said to Jack-Jack, "Maybe you should go with mom, Jack-Jack, I would like some alone time."

Dash visits his mother and little brother on several daily bases, only to pay her 50 percent of what he gains through the many 'non-super' jobs he (sometimes) works at. Yet most of them he quit when he's had enough of them, he even went as far as quitting the teams in all the sports he's into, just to train and get stronger. What he never admitted to his family is that the 50 percent is really a lousy 25; 25 percent goes to him, another to his family, while the 50 percent goes straight to the government for superhero work damages that their jobs can do.

When they came home, Dash went to ponder in his old room on what he wants to do next afterwards. When he looked upon a young teenager on a bicycle from behind him, he asked the little one, "What is it, young man? May I ask why you're here?" The boy just replied, "My friends just would like to see something breath-taking or something like that."

That brought up _a lot_ of memories for Dash, he sighed (feeling really down), he replied while heading back to the house, "Me too, little dude."


	4. Family Dinner

Ch. 4: Family Dinner

(A/N: I prefer reviews that have more to do other than stuff like "I love it, please update", I need the reviewers to be a little bit more specific than that)

It became dinnertime, yet without Bob or Violet… it is becoming a lot more quiet with less people at dinner, much to Helen's worries.

Everyone was eating rather quietly. Most likely like a _normal_ family of non-supers would go…

If the Superhero Relocation Program was still in effect, Helen would've been a little more proud about this… but since it got canceled and the Supers came out of hiding, she would like to see her glory days back again… but they aren't now that Mr. Incredible (her husband, Bob) is not around. Helen never got over the death of her husband, even though she doesn't show it publicly.

She puts down her silverware and begins to talk, hoping to break the silence at the dinner table, "Well, Dash. Tell me how it is going with whatever job you're at this time? Or at college?" Dash depressingly replied, "Unfortunately, the only job I've got is my superhero work. As for college… I've decided to quit another team."

Immediately, Helen got outraged, "WHAT? YOU QUIT YET _ANOTHER_ ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE SPORTS AND THAT TEAM? WHY?"

Jack-Jack; much too worried of what will happen if he spoke, took out a piece of paper and used his laser beam-shooting eye technique to write a message and passed it to his mother. She read it out loud––

"'Kids in my school say that it's because he's a quitter and that's what quitters do. But don't get the wrong idea, big brother.'"

Dash asked his little brother, "When did they exactly say this, J.J.?" Jack-Jack replies, "Every classmate, all the time, since the start of my current school year." Dash groans, "Well, if I'm a quitter, then I'd rather quit my favorite work as well. Go and retire. But thanks to my blood oath and promise to our––"

He stopped because he doesn't want to talk about his dead father; it's much too painful for him to bear!

Dash sighed and went to the door, before he could even head out… "Oh, forget it. I'd say it's perfectly normal for someone of my position to––"

A familiar yet more mature voice was heard from the front said, "Normal? What do you know about normal? What does anyone in this family know about normal?"

He took a jump back in surprise, "What the?"

The door opened to reveal Violet (boy has she grown into a black-haired beauty through the years) stepping through the door to greet Dash; it's his sister, Violet! The voice belonged to her!

Violet continues her superhero work, but is also started working for Edna Mode, as the one to take over _if_ she ever goes. Her husband, Tony, is fully aware that she is the Incredible Fade and promises to keep it a secret. Within the five years that have passed, they already have a precious little daughter named, Zoë.

Tony steps by, he hasn't changed much, and he's helping little Zoë come by through the door. She's an adorable little 4-year-old girl who's beginning to let her black hair grow.

She continued that very phrase (she remembers too well from less than a decade ago), "We've tried to _act_ normal, Dash; I even wanted to _be_ normal. So far the only normal one is Zoë, and she's in kindergarten."

He took a jump back in surprise to see more visitors, "OH! Oh. Hey, Peter. Yo, Katie."

Peter Cager and Katie Oosterman came to visit. Peter said to Dash, "Man, you really need to chill." Dash groans, "At least your father is alive, but the only downside of it all was––" Peter covered Dash's mouth, "I know. But that's not the only reason why we're here. Katie and I aren't the only ones who are intending to come over for dinner."

Peter greeted Jack-Jack, "Hey there; Double-J!" Jack-Jack gave him five, "Elemental Samurai and Black Tigress are in the house!"

Dash was confused until a familiar brown hand lands on his shoulder… he turned to see to confirm it…

Dash adds in, "Look who also came by to make the evening _cooler_."

Lucius Best (looking the same as ever) came in and laughed a little, "Never heard that one." His son, Sundance (sometimes known as 'Sunny' to some), who looks like a 10-year-old version of his dad, came in laughing at the intended joke.

Helen sighs with satisfaction, "Oh! At least, someone we can talk to; other than my sourpuss son and my little baby son of mine." Dash groans, "You say that like it's a bad thing! Are you still grieving on dad?" Helen slowly nodded; she didn't want the others to know.

Lucius asks, "So, who intends to come along for sports? I prefer bowling, it being Wednesday and all." Helen sighed, "Take Dash with you, he's just quit another team." Tony groans, "Again? Mrs. Parr, that's getting as old as–– Never mind. I'll go with Lucius." Peter gets up, "Same here." The three older men headed out the door while dragged Dash in tow.

Violet asks Katie, "How was Peter doing these days?" Katie responds, "We've been watching Hurricane Dash blowing away from every team. I think he's been keeping a financial secret from Mrs. Parr." She stopped, realizing what she was saying out loud in the dining room! She looked at the shocked faces of those she just spoke to, especially Helen!

"Did I say that out loud?"


	5. An Overworked Superhero

Ch. 5: An Overworked Super

At the New Metroville Bowl-O-Rama, as Tony knocked down all the pins with one bowl, the supermen reminiscing about their past exploits–––

Lucius starts, "So now I'm in deep trouble. I mean, one more jolt of this death ray and I'm an epitaph. Somehow I manage to find cover and what does Baron von Ruthless do? He starts monologuing! He starts like, this prepared speech about how _feeble_ I am compared to him, how _inevitable_ my defeat is, how _the world_ _will soon_ _be his_, yadda-yadda-yadda; yammering! I mean, the guy has me on a platter and he won't shut up!"

Peter laughs, "What a loser." Lucius eyes Dash's buddy, "Oh? You actually think the super-villains you face are tougher? Prove it."

Peter tells the boys one of his tales, "Okay, one time, after wrecking up one of some underground terrorist base under a city nearby with one of my earthquake attacks. Then my brother, Alister Cager, A.K.A. Chaos Elemental, shows up, and he's a serious super-villain, who just reformatted the entire scene and equipment around that area! Then I just got into deep trouble. I mean, one blast of that exaton missile launcher and the country's history. Luckily, I manage to find cover and rip away the circuitry with my bare hands, and what does my brother do?"

Lucius laughs, "Does he start his monologues?" Peter shakes his head, "No! He's too smart to go for that! Haven't you seen the James Bond films? He's the type who would only monologue if he has absolutely made sure he's completely subdued or killed them. What he does is start looking for me. He knows how _strong_ we are compared to each other, how _inevitable_ one of us will be defeated, _how the world_ _will soon_ _be_ _his_ once he's made sure he surpassed me!"

Lucius asks with concern, "No yammering at all?" Peter continued, "No yammering at all. I mean the bastard really wants to place me on a platter but first he has to make sure I'm completely down first!" Lucius groans, "Man, these new super-villains are getting more and more serious everyday."

Peter laughs, "I've got nothing against it." He picks up his ball and gently rolls it along the ground and knocked down all the pins. (He's got super-strength) "I once thought I got nailed by a hot-rodder with a zip gun, that's how _short_ before _I_ go… before losing my temper. One good thing about it is that I have superhuman durability."

Dash went to reading the newspaper, which he brought with him since he left the house… but then he came across something totally impossible––

'_Simon J. Paladino, longtime advocate of superhero rights has returned_.'

Dash gasped in confusion, "How is that even possible?" Lucius heard Dash and decided to look into what he was talking about. Lucius was as surprised as Dash was at that very moment, "It has to be an imposter, I mean… Gazerbeam's murdered by Syndrome." Dash pointed along the story in the newspaper, "I've heard from my father, but look at _this_ part; that says that he was found, alive and well, but lost on an island off the coast of California? That's somehow impossible!"

Then Dash heard beeping from somewhere on the ceiling, "I've gotta go." Lucius groans as Dash leaves, "I can't believe he trained most of his abilities and superpowers to their fullest extent." Peter sighs, "That's what he always does."

Once he found a good hiding place outside… he spun and instantly changed into another super-suit; it involves a pair of blue gloves (across the palm of the right glove is a sharp red stripe on top of the blood vow cut from long ago), a pair of dynamic blue boots, black super-suit pants, red super-suit top with the Incredible family icon in front upon his chest, a white hair band placing his hair in a massive ponytail, a golden utility belt, a leathery brown trench coat with large collars and shoulder covers with a back that reaches halfway between his knees and ankles, and a scary/angry black mask with pearl-white lenses to hide his identity from villains with retinal-scanning equipment.

Mr. Incredible II leaps up to the roof and finds a small flashing red light, quickly snatches it and analyzes it as soon as possible… when it began to beep faster, he realized it's a bomb and threw it high into the air above his head!

KABOOM!

Within the flash of the explosion in the sky, Mr. Incredible II spotted who placed that explosive; a Goth/vampire-like French mime man dressed in black leather and leather belts full more of those red-lighted bombs.

(A/N: This dude is related to Bomb Voyage!)

Mr. Incredible II growls, "Bomb Nuit." Bomb Nuit growls in French, "Monsieur Incroyable la Seconde!" ('Mr. Incredible II!')

"Et Nourrir-Bonne!" ('And Nurse-Maid!')

Both superhero and villain looked in the direction of the female who said that but found no one.

Mr. Incredible II asks in curiosity, "Why does that voice always sound so familiar?" Bomb Nuit asks (not in French, but with the accent), "Nurse-Maid?" Mr. Incredible II groans, "Thanks for the recollection boost, ya rule-breaking mime."

Suddenly, the French super-villain felt something stick into his behind and plucked it off, it's a syringe! The shooter came out of the shadows and revealed herself––

She's dressed in white, complete with a cowl and cape. She's got a very nice and well-built figure. The symbol on her chest is a red cross. Mr. Incredible II recognized her voice (no matter how boldly she places it), "That darn fan club girl Britney just won't leave me alone."

Bomb Nuit asks Carol, "Qui l'enfer sont-ils vous?" Nursemaid responds, "Nourrir-Bonne! Ne me vous dites pas tous les deux oubliés moi!"

(A/N: If any of you have taken French, you'd probably understand what they're talking about.)

Bomb Nuit grunts at her, "Vous pensez-vous savez-vous ce que vous faites?" She responds, "Peut-être."

Scoffing, Bomb Nuit says, "Bien, jusqu'à ce que vous. Cassez-vous! Et votre équipement est totalement ridicule!" Looking offended, Nursemaid said, "Ce n'est pas une chose très gentille à dire à une dame." ('That's not a nice thing to say to a lady.')

Bomb Nuit frowns, "Va te faire foutre!" She grins behind her cowl, "Je ne pense pas ainsi!" ('I don't think so!')

Watching Nursemaid beat the stuffing out of Bomb Nuit with her feet and leg attacks (includes kicking (and a lot of it)), Mr. Incredible II sat down and said, "She's good at that." He tosses her a pair of handcuffs, "Use these when you're done with him: they usually pick up the garbage in less than an hour."

Seeing the surprised face of Frozone before him, he smiled a little and waved.

Frozone said to the young Mr. Incredible, "I don't get it, usually Bomb Nuit is a well-respected French martial artist, but she's defeating him with ease." Mr. Incredible II casually said, "She shot him with a powerful sedative, he should be knocked out from it pretty soon."

WHOOMP! And he did.

The young super smiled, "Told ya."

Nursemaid looked at Mr. Incredible II straight at the face, "So, you know who I am under this cowl. I'm not so surprised; after all, you are the first son of Mr. Incredible." Mr. Incredible sighed, "Go home, Britney." "What?" "Now." Nursemaid groans as she handcuffs Bomb Nuit, "Tell me; what is your problem?"

Before the young Incredible would reply, Frozone interjects, "Dawg, this would be the same mistake your father made with Buddy Pine." Mr. Incredible II groans and says to Britney, "You're a vigilante, not a superhero. Understand?" Nursemaid sighs, "A vigilante who has some very surprising information." She reaches into her suit and plucks out a disk, "Place this into a computer, it'll tell you a lot of things you don't know."

Getting close to the young super's interest, he asks her, "Would it explain why a hero, who's supposedly dead, is back, alive and well?" She shakes her head, "No, but it holds similar newspaper articles that report sights of other supers and villains under your point of view are supposed to be dead. Well, until our next appointment." She makes her exit by flipping from rooftop to another. Frozone was amazed, "And I wanted you to have a little bit of fun."

On another rooftop nearby, a very mysterious figure watched on. She spoke into an intercom under the shadowy cowl she had, "He was not alone, the young and delicious one is still with him. But there was also a powerful vigilante girl in white called Nursemaid that took out Bomb Nuit #321." Another female voice on the other end asks the cloaked shadow, "Shadowrain, tell me… is he the one we want the most?" Shadowrain grinned, "Yes, he is. I'm totally sure of it, Shaman Girl."

As Dash undressed himself out of his super-suit as he made it home, the lights were off; so he expected something like a baited trap from his mother… he made a quick thought to only head for his dorm back on campus as quickly as possible. But he failed to see the elastic barrier made of his mother's arms and got caught and dragged into the house! There, inside… he faced his mother!

Dash groaned, "What did I do now?" His mother explained, "What is this about you keeping a financial secret from me?"

Dash explained, "Long ago, after Syndrome, I've learned the history of the supers, including the Superhero Relocation Act!" Helen asked her son, "What does that have to do with anything?" Dash sighs, "Father's latest actions of super-heroics got him sued. Then the train accident thanks to Buddy Pine and Bomb Voyage has cost the government millions. I never wanted to make the same mistakes that have happened, so I took several jobs that paid considerable amounts of money to let us live and pay to the government. What's so wrong about that?"

Helen groans and sits down on the couch, "Your father would've wanted you to continue playing sports, instead of denying them." Dash groaned, "I was a stupid little kid; really competitive and a bit of a showoff… just as you said. When I finally was given the chance, I knew the responsibility of hiding my secret identity and defending everything right… but after father was murdered… I was brokenhearted. It tore me up more than that goddamn _thing_ did!"

Helen scolds him, "Watch your language, Dash." Dash interjects, "I'm not a kid anymore, mother! I'm an adult––" His mother interrupts him, "No you're not; you're 19 years old––" Dash interrupts over her, "going to 20! You're 45 and a widow!" Helen scolds him some more, "What about you?" Dash steps up to her, "THIS–– IS–– NOT–– ABOUT–– ME!" Helen shouts her question at him, "Then who is this about?" He shouts his next answer, "I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

Helen ceased her hollering, and took a few breaths, "Please, I didn't want it to happen either. But it did." Dash turned away from her, "Supporting others comes with sacrifices; I gave up doing all the things I loved to do, except my superhero work, to make sure nothing what happened in the past would ever happen again. I even quit those jobs because I never thought they were good enough for me. I realize this could rise into an illegal monopoly, but I had no other idea of what else to do."

Helen asks her son, "Why don't you stick to a different occupation, alongside the other, instead? One that would fit some one of your many talents?" Dash sighs, "I guess that means I have to give up college." Helen groaned, "That's not what I meant."

Dash was about to walk out … But Helen also asks, "What about your own brother's graduation?" Dash stops in his tracks, "He's going out of school? I thought he and Sundance were just transferring from the 5th grade to the 6th grade and they're both 11 and 10 years old." Helen explains, "That was last year and that's 4th grade to 12th grade. He has been studying so hard since there never has been a chance for him or me to do any major superhero acts around alone." Dash groans, "That's totally psychotic! Dad was right about what he said about mediocrity!" Helen sighs, "You're overworked… he's gifted… and I'm tired. You're free to go to bed in your dorm back on those grounds."

Dash begins to walk outside the door, "I wish the right opportunity comes."

Little does he realize, that opportunity will come!

(A/N: What do you think will happen?)


	6. Mr Incredible II's Life Changes

Ch. 6: Change's in Mr. I-2's Life

Dash spent the next morning looking at the information on the disk Britney (as Nursemaid) gave to him (as Mr. Incredible II) last night, it gave a lot more reports than he expected… one of them grew to his biggest concern; Buddy Pine (a.k.a. Syndrome). Supposedly dead for less than a decade, Buddy Pine seemed to return… but Dash scoffed and whispered to himself, "If he actually came back, he'd need to survive the jet turbine, and be so grievously wounded that he needs almost the same needs as Darth Vader needed to survive."

Then as he went to pick up his suitcase, so he can get this information out to Rick Dicker so he could inform the other superheroes about this, he felt something that shouldn't be there… he pulled it out… it appeared to be a small mechanical device about the same size as a credit card. A black dot appeared on the top-center of it, it projected a small holographic message of 3-dimensional in capitalized blue words reading 'Hold still please'.

Confused, he asked himself, "'hold still please'?" Then a blue beam stroked and scanned his profile, after that it said in an almost quiet mechanical masculine voice, "Profile identified; Dashiell Robert Parr, a.k.a. the Incredible Dash a.k.a. Mr. Incredible II." Then the beam scanned the room, after that the small device spoke again, "Room is secure. Would you care to listen to communiqué?" Dash nodded with curiosity, "Yeah." The mechanism finished speaking for the moment, "Communication commencing now."

The holographic projector then projected the image of a beautiful woman. Except she is nothing like anyone Dash has ever seen before; she has a seemingly gentle nature, her skin is an angelic Caucasian like no other, her emerald-green hair is long and smooth and in an enormous body, her gentle purple eyes looked at Dash with pleasure, and she has such a nice figure.

The young woman spoke to him, "Hello, Mr. Incredible II." Dash was awestruck, "Are you sure you've got the right guy?" She smiled, "Yes, we are totally aware of who you truly are and were." Feeling amazed, Dash asks her, "Who are you?" "My name is Shadowrain, according to the governments of both our worlds, we both used to be conceived as never existing." Dash's expression changed a little, "You're a superhero from another planet?"

Shadowrain sighs, "Theoretically yes, if that's what you call it. We are need of someone of your unique qualities." Dash caught on, "What's wrong, Shadowrain?" Shadowrain's expression turned grim, "Does the name Ragnarok sound familiar to you?"

Dash began to have a horrible flashback of that horrid day–– He shook his head out of dizziness, then he stutters a little, "H-H-H-H-He-He-He-He ha-ha-ha-ha-has (gulp) murdered m-m-my-my-my father. But I got him, I tore him apart with my speed combined with the air."

Shadowrain explains, "Ragnarok is a genetics project of an enemy world gone wild, who knows how many left in our section of that your people name the Milky Way. It has been given genetic super-strength, reflexes, and endurance. However its intelligence only grants him his name and species––" Both supers from different worlds said in unison, "Ragnarok."

Shadowrain continues, "Plus it was also created to obey whoever made it." Dash deducts, "So wherever there was one Ragnarok, there's bound to be another awaiting to take its place. You're communicating to me so you could look for help to make sure nothing like this happens to anyone else again." Shadowrain regained the happy nature and replied, "Yes, that is correct. And if you accept, you will receive an award that would make you nicely wealthy to support you and your family, even for their superhero acts."

Dash got up and looked at his blood vow cut in his palm, he thought of any other dangers and asked Shadowrain, "I assume it being a genetics laboratory belonging to a scientist from another world, it needs its own security at its most possible maximum, wouldn't it?" Shadowrain nods, "You are the son of Mr. Incredible." Dash got up, "I'm in."

Mr. Incredible II (super-suited and ready) waited outside when it got dark and got beamed up onto a violet-colored pyramid-shaped spaceship! It zoomed away…

While getting ready to jump from the doorway of the ship's hangar all the way in space towards the sinister green planet that holds the laboratory and birthplace of Ragnarok beasts…

Shadowrain halted him, "Take this." she handed him a strange wristwatch, "If you are so insistent of diving from all the way up here in space, you will be needing this O-Static Membrane Generator, it will create a force field that will allow only slow-moving objects or life forms enter it and keep you breathing and warm in space, as well as enter dangerous atmospheres. It's like carrying your own atmosphere with its own magnetic force field.

"A few more words of warning; it's a massive planet, the increased gravity will make you slow and weak as what a very strong and fast 'normal' human as you imagine; in return for the beasts, it's like a training ground for them." Mr. Incredible II lets as much of this information sink in, "Destroy the lab, kill the beasts, avoid the security, do it fast, don't lose focus." Shadowrain added, "And don't die." Mr. Incredible II gave her a thumbs-up, "Gotcha!"

He activated the watch and dived for the planet! The membrane worked as he moved quickly in space and entered the atmosphere! Seeing the lab beneath him, he grabbed the nearest and thickest antenna and slid down it to the ground. Feeling the enormous gravity pressing down on him, he rubs it off, smirks (basically thinking that it is going to be perfect exercise for him), and gets ready, "Showtime."

The weight of various objects did seem a lot heavier, even though he trained for five long arduous years in a lot of weightlifting and other stuff like that, it should be like dealing with normal humans against other normal humans. It took him a few hours but he found the main laboratory; cracked test tubes, spilled fluids, not-fully-developed Ragnarok beast embryos, etc. He didn't understand the alien language but he adapted it and found out what they would mean… they are more like pictures, but he interpreted them as hieroglyphics like the Ancient Egyptians used.

By opening the nearby wall, he found plenty of alien weapons and tools that are not entirely different from those on Earth to humans. Just to make sure… he punctured the side of a nearby pipe, let some of the gas leak, clogged the puncture, shot the fire with the small laser (which fired a red particle beam from the barrel) at the visible gas–– BOOM!

Dash was sent flying out of the lab and crashed outside, he crashed onto the rocky terrain, but he's alive and well… as well as undamaged. He grunts in satisfaction of this action… but as he looked around; he saw that just three Ragnarok beasts survived the explosion and they are each getting up, looking real ticked off at him. Then he saw an idol-like head rise out of the rubble, it was made of some kind of metal, that's for sure; the machine split open to reveal a humanoid fighting robot from within: a security robot. Realizing the danger he placed himself in, he became a little more worried, "Uh-oh!"

He ran as fast as he could so he could get away, but the gravity of the planet is taking toll on the slowest rate of his super-speed! The three Ragnarok beasts charged after him and chased him up the crater of a nearby mountain, as he looked down the crater… it could be a semi-active volcano. The monsters leaped at him, throwing all five of them into the crater!

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! They went crashing through layer after layer of solid rock! Dash looked at his watch and switched it to geological analysis mode, so he could understand how deep he's going! BAM! The mantle seemed to be almost nothing and the outer core is just a big atmosphere of air. He and the Ragnarok monsters hit the heavy metal inner core of the planet, that's when things got a little lighter, but also a lot hotter. "Not good!"

(A/N: My best guess is that if you're at the exact center of the Earth, you'll be completely weightless; since Mr. Incredible II is not there yet, he's just on the surface on the core.)

Feeling a lot stronger, the Ragnarok beasts pounded their fists against the surface, knocking the Incredible off his feet and onto his hands and knees! Witnessing the cracks on the surface of the inner core beneath him, he figured he could use the entire global destruction to his advantage. He leaped towards the closest Ragnarok beast's face and started to play Blind Man's Bluff on it! While it tried to shake him off; its brothers each plucked a large shard/blade-like fragment of the core's surface and used it as a sword, Mr. Incredible was too quick for them and dodged the slash; thus causing them to kill the blinded one in an unattended accident!

Dash instantly figured he'd use the heated air to his advantage and created super-cooling drill/tornado formation of wind with his speed and he broke through the core, incinerating the last Ragnarok beasts! He landed on a nearby floating boulder and laughed in triumph! Suddenly the heat finally got to him, "Oh… it's so hot! Why now?" He has completely forgotten about the security robot; the latter clutched him in its giant grip and blasted off towards the surface of the planet!

Once there, Mr. Incredible II found himself in a desperate situation once more! Then he remembered the o-static membrane generator Shadowrain gave him and how magnetism affects unprotected computers! Hoping that there'd be some iron or nickel or some other magnetic substance within its body, he activated the watch and waited for it to charge at him!

And it did! Mr. I-2 (for short) jumped onto the mechanical monstrosity's chest and stuck onto him like a regular magnet on the door of a refrigerator! He ran up the side of to the head of the robot, which forced it to hit its own head off, utterly shutting it down for good! He laughed in true triumph and complete satisfaction!

As things looked good enough for Mr. I-2… "Uh oh! Not again!" Another form of danger came cracking through the surface; the planet is beginning to collapse! He groans to himself, "My first act of super-heroics in outer space, and I end up on a collapsing planet!" Then he remembered the watch Shadowrain gave him, "Oh, wait! Forgot about this watch, but how much power does it have left?"

He found the answer to getting off the planet in time; he got on a boulder that just got sent soaring through the atmosphere through a combination of the planet's internal extreme heat and air pressure. As soon as he was off the planet and out of the atmosphere… he activated the generator and was safe until someone could pick him up.

He saw the pyramid spacecraft up ahead and leaped toward it, "Superman Wannabe Mimic Trick, do your _thang_!" He was soaring through space towards the ship (a la Superman)!

From the hangar… Shadowrain saw the planet collapse on itself and exploded, worried that the super from Earth, Mr. Incredible II, would've still been on it. Then she saw him charge towards the hangar, in a _very_ dramatic flying superhero position, in fact! She was excited that he made it out alive and successful; she leaped up and shrilled in a cheer for him, "Y–e–e–e–yes!"

Another beautiful girl like Shadowrain showed up, she's got sunflower-yellow colored hair and is dressed in rather strange clothes, like they were made from animal parts (skins, feathers, fangs, claws, etc.). She was impressed by Mr. I-2's heroism and might, "So, Mirage was right about him; he definitely the son of _the_ Mr. Incredible." Shadowrain sighs, "Yes, Shaman Girl, he certainly is." Shaman Girl said, "And without a scratch or a single hair out of place, let's invite him for dinner."

Mr. I-2 landed into the hangar perfectly on his feet, he saw Shadowrain waiting for him, he crouched down and sat with his back against the hangar's wall, "That was the most incredible mission I've ever been on and I enjoyed it very much. But, man, it took a lot out of me!" Shadowrain massaged his shoulders, "Would you care to join me and the other five of the Rainbow Six Stars for dinner?" The super from Earth sighs, "I think that will be highly appreciated."

The Rainbow Six Stars involve 6 extremely beautiful superhero girls from another world, including Shadowrain and Shaman Girl, the other four include the rebellious red-haired tough but lazy chick called Sunny Rouge, the orange-haired cautious and cool and curious babe Luna Dune, the highly intelligent and shy but really cute blue-haired Sea Minx, and finally the mysterious yet sexy violet-haired Dusk Otohime.

The food and drink on the table is delectable in every sense of the word, most of it is familiar to Mr. I-2, while the rest is new.

He didn't speak much during his very first genuine space alien meal. Sunny Rouge decided to break the silence, "So, handsome, how was that experience?" Mr. I-2 grunts (because of overworking), "Well, it was tough but it hardly affected my superior reaction time ability or super-speed. It's better than trying to get away with placing a tack on the teacher's chair during class and being caught on tape." Sunny Rouge smiled, "They once caught you on tape and you still got away with it? Awesome!"

He asked them, "If you really are superheroes, what are your superpowers?" Sunny Rouge started, "Mine are generally light powers; but don't start thinking I'm pathetic, because I can control their density: making destruction energy blasts, force fields, or powerful Hyperdrive Jumps." Luna Dune calmly spoke "Superhuman abilities; mainly strength, agility, durability, you name it," Shaman Girl grins a little "Highly spiritual powers and other sources of magic," Shadowrain tries to perk Mr. I-2 up "I can change my body in various ways", Sea Minx gulps before answering "Superhuman intelligence and water manipulation," and Dusk Otohime sighs grimly, "Mine only work if there's a bit of darkness in the area." Together they said, "And we each have a psychic link with each other, since we are all blood-related sisters."

Mr. Incredible II laughs a little, "Okay, since you told me, I've always had my super-speed and superior reaction time abilities; I just gained the abilities of water-surface-running, wind blade techniques, super-strength, etc."

Rouge asks, "Why the freaky hairstyle, body build, and super-suit?" Mr. I-2 answers the listed in order, "I never bothered to get a haircut and I like it, I've been working out for 5 years so I got a growth spurt in several categories, and as for the super-suit; the palm of my right glove covers a blood vow cut I made on my father's funeral, the utility belt is for equipment needed for whatever the situation, the mask is to show the world how depressed and enraged I am since Ragnarok came to Earth, and the trench coat is just for style, if I get a suit malfunction, I can easily slip it off."

The Rainbow Six Stars sat there with their mouths gaping open in surprise. Shadowrain sighs, "You shouldn't let the past consume you forever, there's tons of things out there that are waiting for you. Your father would've been proud what you've done for him, you should get the things in your life back in line, you shouldn't be a superhero all the time. And his spirit has always been inside you, helping you through the darkest of times."

Finally this information has entered his highly hardened skull; since his vow he has missed so much. He got up and looked outside the window, looking at the beautiful stars and nebulae, he asked the girls, "When does the next deep-thrust spacecraft leave?"

Of course, things went (almost) perfectly normal on Earth when he returned…

His mother, while cooking dinner, got an unexpected but very pleasing hug from her eldest son. Violet was in such a state of surprise when he hugged her, but she is glad to see him smile and feel happy for real. Jack-Jack's graduation was exciting, Dash had to agree about it. He decides to return to the sports teams; they are pleased to have their best teammate return to them.

Also, he decides to make things up with Britney––

On a night about month after his return to Earth, after Nursemaid takes care and handcuffs another criminal… she found herself face to face with Mr. Incredible II. He smiled to her, "Hey, Nursemaid, how'd you like to go on a date with me?" The surprisingly uprising joy made Nursemaid happy as an angel, but she kept control, "I have a previous engagement, to one by the initials of D.R.P. 'til our next appointment!" As she left, he realized he's forgotten he asked her secret self out while he was in his secret identity.

This major change in his life has made a great improvement on things!


	7. Edna Mode

Ch. 7: Discussion with Edna

Dash decides to visit Edna, since he's beginning to warm up to others. He found Britney's 'Nursemaid super-suit' and thought of something special for her.

As he got up to the front gate to E's home… The guard asked him through the intercom, "Do you have an appointment?" Dash simply said, "I'm the son of an old friend of Edna Mode." The guard reports, "All visitors must have––" Edna came in and stopped the guard, "What are you doing, go check the laser cannons or something! What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"

Violet came from behind her and saw her brother through the monitor, "My goodness; you've gotten a lot more devilishly charming than last time. E, it's Mr. Incredible II, my brother." Edna sighs for relief, "Come in; come in, Dah-ling." Dash went through the briefly opened gate to get into E's overly fantastic home.

Once they're walking down the halls of E's place, E explained a lot that happened so far.

Dash asked, "Weren't you in Milan again, E?" Edna scoffs, "Feh! Supermodels are not so super; they're just stupid spoiled little stick figures that only think of themselves. I design for gods!" Violet said, "And I am learning to be the best of her kind; the best of the best." Dash smirks, "Of course, you take care of the supermodels, while E deals with the superheroes." Violet shrugs, "That's pretty much accurate."

E stares at him, "Do you come with a challenge, Dashiell?" He presents pieces of his super-suit and trench coat, "Just two things, one of them being into the repair of these." Edna tosses the trench coat away, Dash catches his super suit's trench coat, "What's wrong with it, E?" E simply said, "No capes." Dash groans, "It's not a cape or a cloak: it's got sleeves and pockets; it's a trench coat. You know; overcoat, etc.? It can easily slip off in some dangerous situations; missile fins, jet turbines, elevator shafts, snags, vortices, etc." Edna thinks of it for a while, "Whatever, Dah-ling."

She looks over the trench coat, "Hmm… durable leather, sturdy against normal things, good for a little more warmth, and you've got some burn marks on it! Where have you been, Dashiell?" Dash admits, "Attacking the inner core of an exploding planet." Violet gags, "You've been…" she points up to the sky, "_out_ _there_!" Dash turns to his sister and nods, "It had a genetics laboratory where Ragnarok was born, I had to destroy it; I was on a mission, asked by supers out there."

Edna believed every word of it, "Well, at last some friends out there we can trust, Dah-ling." She looks around Dash's super-suit, "No damages; but it's a frightening sense of style you've got there. You need a new suit. That much is certain."

Dash was confused, "A new suit? I don't want a new suit for me yet. Can't you wait until my current one is fully damaged?" E waved her hand at Dash, "You don't? If you're not interested, go away before I become sane." Dash and Violet asked in unison, "You still want to make our family some new suits?" Edna sighs, "Oh, you both push too hard darling, but I accept."

Violet got out a pair of pens and pads of paper and handed one of the sets to Edna. E said, "They will each be bolder than the last! More dramatic!" Dash got into this, "Yeah!" Violet smiled, "A lot more heroic!"

Dash thinks about something, "Yeah. Something cool–– like Thunderhead. Oh, he had a good look! Oh, the cape and the blue––" Edna immediately throws a wadded ball of paper at Dash's head, "No capes!" Dash remembers why E has a huge distaste in capes, "E, I understand––"

Edna asks, "Do you know the history of Thunderhead? Tall, storm powers? Nice man, good with kids." Dash groans, "For once; listen, E…" "November 15th of '58! All was well, another day saved, when? His cape snagged on a missile fin!" Dash laughs a little, "I was told that Thunderhead was never the brightest bulb––"

Edna continues on, "Stratogale! April 23rd, '57! Cape caught in a jet turbine!" Dash groans, "E, why should you generalize about these things––" Edna still continues, "Metaman, express elevator! Dynaguy, snag on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! NO CAPES!"

Dash groans, "It's not a cape, E." Violet sighs, "Why don't you accept that she's not that simple to convince, Dash?" Dash asks, "If you are willing to make our family some new suits, would you please also make one for someone else too?" E asks, "Is it some other new super haven't been known yet?" Dash replies, "Actually it's Nursemaid, the vigilante."

Violet was surprised, "You want _us_ to make Britney Jones a super-suit?" Dash whispers, "She doesn't know that my super-self and I are precisely the same person, I want to give her a gift for proof that I love her." Violet laughs a little, "I see… Mr. Coldhearted Incredible Dash decided to warm up." Edna sighs, "Well, Gamma Jack did have a problem with that at times. But I accept, Dah-ling." Violet nods, "So do I!"

Dash suggests, "It must be bold! Dramatic!" Violet gets down to it first, "Okay." Dash imagines a little more, "Heroic!"

Violet suggests, "Okay, something classic yet cute–– like–– like Dyna-gal. Oh, she has a great look! Much better than Dynaguy; oh, the skirt and the gloves––" Dash crashed into his seat, "Give me a break!" Violet, noticing her brother's panic attack, asked "Isn't that my line?"

Dash groans, "Somehow, I don't know why the superwomen in the world would usually go for the lower torso areas, usually for the skirts or not. Especially when some should be careful of dirty people." Edna asks, "Dirty people? Well, Nursemaid is still going to look fabulous anyway; better than any cape she wore in the past."

Dash asks them, "Do any of you know Stormy-girl? Young, gorgeous, and has weather manipulation powers. Nice chick, great with children." Violet slaps her forehead, "Well, she and I were classmates––"

Dash started his end of the argument, "We went to rescue and help her! One of the bad guys flicked her skirt up, I was distracted for a few moments when I saw that, unfortunately." Violet laughs, "Stormy-girl always does work out to get a better figure––"

Dash continues, "Stratogale II! While helping her with a plane with a downed turbine, I ripped her cape off and shortened her skirt before she met the same fate as her grandaunt!" Edna sighs, "At least you always did care for others."

Dash continues in his part of the argument, "Meta-Chick; hers got torn up in an express elevator! Dyna-gal; her medium skirt got snagged on takeoff and became a mini-short-skirt! Splash-Maid; three-quarters of hers got sucked into vortex! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Violet places her face into her palm as it faults and shakes her head, "We admit that those girls were a lot luckier than their ancestors; Thunderhead, Stratogale, Metaman, Dynaguy, and Splashdown, as well that those days were declared the day when only short skirts or none are acceptable. When is the day will we declare that trench coats and jackets will be part of the future or not? I mean very few super-villains made their capes a lot less durable when they found out about what would happen to them." Dash groans out, "Tell me about it. I mean I faced them.

"Do any of you remember the first Solarage? Tall, strong, and has pyrotechnic powers. Unusually angry man yet lucky with the ladies." "Who could forget?" Violet slaps her forehead, "I mean–– Dash, are you even serious about––"

Dash started his end of the argument, "I've fought him! I once had the burns to prove it, but it was remarkable when I healed. All was not well, until I came along to save the day! Within mid-battle, his cape just snagged on a missile fin." Violet laughs, "Solarage's father never had the sharpest focus––"

Dash continues, "Skyterror! Snug and Mom took him on together! While chasing him in the sky, his cape got caught in a jet turbine!" Edna giggles, "At least they were smarter, yet you can't generalize about these things against the master."

Dash continues in his part of the argument, "Full-Metal; I chased him up the shaft of an express elevator where his cape got snagged onto one of the railings! Dynamite Puncher; his cape just snagged on his takeoff after Jack-Jack teased him! Dr. Deluge; you, Violet, tricked him into getting sucked into the vortex of his own doomsday machine! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Violet sighs, "At least those girls had a better chance when they defeated them each and every time until those goons' demises." Edna went up her stairs, "Don't you worry, your family's new suits will be finished before you're asked to go on another space assignment or another piece of hero work."

Violet said to E, "You know that Dash is still contempt to his blood vow to our dad." Edna sighs, "As am I, Violet. I've purchased for his development of any hidden powers he had within himself since his discovery of his blades of wind moves and began covering them all."

Dash sighs as he takes the trench coat away, "Never mind, I'll fix my trench coat myself." Edna sighs, "That will make things go faster; Violet and I will make the new super-suits and Nursemaid's improved super-suit." Dash smiles, "You definitely are the best of the best, E!" E waves her hand at Dash, "Yes, Dah-ling, I know, I know."

(A/N: I can't decide what the new super-suits should look like; please send me ideas or what you would want as soon as possible!)


	8. Secret of the Supers' Past

Ch. 8: The Secret of the Supers' Past

_There she goes and knows I'm dying _

_When she says, 'Who is Johnny?' _

_Games with names that girl is playing _

_All she says is 'Who is Johnny?' _

_I try to understand because I'm people too _

_And playing games is part of human nature _

_My heart's in overdrive _

_It's great to be alive _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And smiled in her special way _

_'Johnny' she said _

_'You know I love you' _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And tried to look the other way _

_Her eyes gave her away _

_She makes sure I see her teasing _

_Hear her say 'Who is Johnny?' _

_There's no way to take this easy _

_Hear her say 'Who is Johnny?' _

_I really couldn't help but fall in love with her _

_Her being there has made my life worth living _

_I knew it from the start _

_That I would lose my heart _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And smiled in her special way _

_'Johnny' she said _

_'You know I love you' _

'Who's Johnny?' she said 

_And tried to look the other way _

_Her eyes gave her away _

_Still pretending _

_Who's Johnny Who's Johnny _

_Who's Johnny Who's Johnny _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And tried to look the other way _

_Her eyes gave her away _

_Girls like her are very special _

_Girls like her don't rest _

_'Till you too are a believer _

_'Till you too have caught their fever _

_There she goes and knows I'm dying _

_When she says 'Who is Johnny?' _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And smiled in her special way _

_'Johnny' she said _

_'You know I love you' _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And tried to look the other way _

_Her eyes gave her away _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And smiled in her special way _

_'Johnny' she said _

_'You know I love you' _

_'Who's Johnny?' she said _

_And tried to look the other way _

_Her eyes gave her away _

As Britney looked on into her mirror in her apartment next door to Dash's… she went into feeling herself to see if anything is wrong with her; for the past few weeks she's gotten a little nausea, a tight feeling upon her chest, and has been hungrier at times more than usual. Then got to the most reliable source for reassurance—— a home pregnancy test.

As she looked at the test's stick's result's color… she knew she has to tell Dash!

As Britney went to tell Dash, she saw him getting ready to leave. She asked him, "Where are you going, Dash darling?" Dash sighed, "A conference. If everything goes well, I could get a well-off good paying job… making a better world for everyone, including us." Britney understood, "I think that will be great." Then some strange instinct inside her told her something, she gave out an oddly serious but extremely caring look, "Just make sure nothing goes completely wrong."

Surprised by her sudden emotions and expression, Dash hugged her to keep her sudden worries down, "I'll try, darling." She hugged him back. As Dash left, Britney thought it could be best if she stayed with her boyfriend's mother, Helen Parr, so she packed up for her travel to Mrs. Parr's place.

--------------------------------------

In space, while on his way to another world, Mr. Incredible II is still wondering why Britney just bugged out like that a little.

As he boarded the pyramid spacecraft, belonging to the Rainbow Six Stars, Sunny Rouge asks him, "What's gotten you in Glooms-Ville _again_?" Mr. I-2 responded, "My girlfriend gave me an expression as if she was foreseeing danger." Shadowrain gulped, but then asked, "Are you still ready to have a meeting with the citizens who requested on seeing us?" Mr. I-2 nodded.

When they got there, they had to separate, leaving Mr. I-2 to himself… he had to get to Meeting Room C-16. ZOOM! He made it, and he decided to wait…

--------------------------------------

Helen was glad to have Britney visit and help around the house.

Britney was having troubles trying to get down to explaining what's happening in her life.

Jack-Jack is having trouble with a young girl who's bugging him for help so she can graduate early too, because she's jealous of him.

Violet and Tony decided to visit…

--------------------------------------

While waiting in the room… FLASH! In a blast of light Mr. I-2 just got sent into a mysterious dark area… a bright light looms overhead, he saw a lot of goons in dark-grey Storm Trooper-like armor! They're armed with strange medium-sized rifle/bazooka-like weaponry!

Mr. I-2 tried to move away to buy him some time, but something surprised him the most that very instant; his speed is of that of only the fastest _normal_ human runner! The bullets bounced off of his super-suit luckily as soon as they struck his body!

He thought to himself, '_Damn, what's wrong? My superpowers aren't working at all! It's like as if I'm _truly_ normal!_'

A loud booming part-mechanical/electronic yet masculine voice on some loudspeaker spoke out, "They're fiercer, they're freakier… ladies and gentlemen, they're all well-armed, numerous, and powerful!"

Then he saw a massive yet familiar mechanical claw snatch him out of nowhere and it tossed him around like a rag doll! That claw, and several others like it, belongs to a large black globe with a single red eye glaring down at him! Mr. I-2 recognized it as an Omni-droid!

"It's bigger, it's badder! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Mr. Incredible II!"

Then came the one who spoke like the host of some bad wrestling show, he is about 7 feet tall and dressed in solid black armor like Darth Vader, but has a blue cape, white gloves, white mechanical cuffs, white boots, and a large white 'S' on the chest plate right above a control panel for his life support systems. He's even got the dark helmet and breath mask resembling those worn by the samurai (like Darth Vader). Then that figure kicked Mr. I-2 to immobilization!

"He's anguished, he's angered! Ladies and gentlemen, he's back from the dead!"

Mr. I-2 then saw someone similar to what killed his father, but somewhat different; it's smaller and more humanoid under the grey-green suit with a lot of silvery cables attached and wrapped around several parts of the suit! The new creature tossed the wounded hero several times around!

"He's smaller, he's smarter! Ladies and gentlemen, he's too much for Mr. Incredible II as well!"

Then another familiar mechanical face shows up, it looks like another one of the security robots back in the Ragnarok Development Lab he destroyed.

"It's fancier, it's fabulous! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too strong for Mr. Incredible II!"

Then a new voice was heard; a strong and fiercer one, "They're big, it's bad! Ladies and gentlemen, they're all too much for any super on the puny little planet Earth!"

The new security droid tossed Mr. Incredible II straight up towards the ceiling, only to be flung onto another floor. Slowly, Mr. I-2 looked up to see what this mysterious figure he's going to be looks like…

The figure is covered in a dark-blue cloak with light-blue trimmings, yet his metallic golden helmet is covering most of his head excluding his platinum blonde human hair that stretches to about a yard (3 feet) in a braided ponytail, and his face is covered in a spooky silvery metal mask which is looking down at him with evil red glowing eyes.

The firstborn of the late Mr. Incredible continued to look at the new adversary, "Who the heck are you?" The new nemesis kneeled down to meet Mr. I-2 face-to-face, then spoke, "Well, I had to clone almost thousands of dead supers to get these Chaos Soldiers, this Omni-droid prototype, the newly resurrected Syndrome, the latest and greatest of my Ragnarok beasts, and that Secure-droid worthy enough to be strong––" The cyborg Syndrome exclaimed, "And man, none of us were _good enough_! At least for the last 4 years anyways."

The silver-masked master looked at Syndrome and the resurrected latter shuts up immediately. Then he spoke to Mr. Incredible II again, "Sure it was difficult, but you are worth it. After all… you are the descendant of some of my finest creations."

Confused and horribly in shock, Mr. I-2 asks, "Creations? You created the superheroes on Earth?" The silver-masked foe sighs, "And many others in this entire super-cluster! All I wanted was to rule, I only hired a few normal humans a hundred years ago and infused them with powers to help me rule this super-cluster so that I could rule… and what do they do to me? WHAT DO THEY DO TO ME? I'll tell you what they did; they went and decide to use their powers for charitable and kindhearted tasks. It tore me apart. But I learned something from them all, something a few of them learned on their own; 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Which means to me, 'If you're empowering someone to help you rule the universe, convince them by any means necessary. Even if it's against their will.'"

Mr. I-2 groaned, "What you're doing is wrong!" Darth Syndrome replies for his master, "See? You now cannot harm him, because you seek the answers that all supers seek." The evil master over Darth Syndrome glares at the latter, "That is the way that works, but _only_ sometimes." Mr. I-2 grins, "There's a few lovely new rooms in the Skookum House for you all, back on Earth."

Darth Syndrome steps on the young super's fingers sprawled on the metal floor (HARD), "What kind of holding cell would secure I, Darth Syndrome; him, Ragnarok II; and our master?" Cringing at the pain, Mr. Incredible II asks, "What're the names of the others?" The evil master replied, "Omni-droid 25000 and Secure-droid 2.0."

Mr. Incredible II asks, "I thought I've only faced the Omni-droid 10000 with my family. What happened to the other 14?" Darth Syndrome replies, "A bunch of cloned dead supers were too much for them both, but now they're perfected. As for you, you proved yourself too smart and too powerful for the original Secure-droid on my Ragnarok laboratory planet." Ragnarok II jumped onto the same platform as Mr. Incredible II to speak to him, "Our master wants power and we intend to give him what he wants."

Then Mr. Incredible II became outraged, "You mean you genetically brought dead superheroes back to life and used them and continuously kept pulling them from Heaven so you could perfect yourselves for the next invasion on my planet?" Darth Syndrome pointed at Mr. I-2, which produced a pale white-blue bolt of energy and created an aura that immobilized him from doing anything, except for moving his eyeballs to look, thinking, and listening. (a/n: Zero-Point energy, I remember.) Darth Syndrome cackled in his new Vader-like voice (and through the iron lung face mask), "You smartass whelp, you found out what we were planning without needing us to monologue!"

Darth Syndrome slammed Mr. Incredible II around like a discarded toy, hurting him a _lot_! "Are we all a good enough challenge for you now? Who's Super now, the hero or the villains?" Once out of the Zero-Point energy aura, Mr. I-2 asks Darth Syndrome, "What's with the Darth Vader getup? Were you also a _Star_ _Wars_ fan?" Darth Syndrome steps on the hero's back, almost crushing him, "I too was training myself against these forces, to become better than I ever was. But with progress comes sacrifice; I've gotten my legs ripped to shreds, my hands and forearms severed halfway, my body more scarred than I wanted: leaving me disfigured by them, and of course a few lung problems. After my genetic restoration by my master, I'm complete since the day I died on Earth, and these new cybernetic components make me stronger and more powerful than ever! So now, I'm Darth Syndrome!"

The master kneeled down to the downed superhero, "It's such a cruel irony…" then glares at his underlings, "Like my dependence on these fools." Mr. Incredible II asks him out straight, "Who are you?" After about ten seconds, the evil master stood up and finally spoke, "I am Genesis Lucifer, your true superior, nemesis, and the future leader of all 'supers'."

--------------------------------------

For the past few moments, Britney was feeling the same pain Dash was feeling as well!

--------------------------------------

The Rainbow Six Stars regrouped. Shaman Girl told her sisters, "There's a foul plot afoot." Sea Minx nods, "Yeah, every door we opened only had a metal wall in between; meaning they only wanted Mr. Incredible II and they separated us from him." Sunny Rouge said, "I punched through the wall, but that's it; just an empty room." Shadowrain gulped, "Maybe Genesis Lucifer got him." Luna Dune asked, "Are you sure? No one has ever heard from him in 100 of Mr. I-2's planet Earth's years."

Then a large mechanical voice from somewhere asked them, "If she's sure, and if you are her sisters; you should trust her." The six of them looked and found a towering mechanical battle robot, pitch-black and bearing a blue vertical line with a red ruby 'eye' on top!

--------------------------------------

As the super-villains prepare to imprison him, Mr. Incredible II faintly asks G.L. (Genesis Lucifer), "Why are my powers not working?" G.L. replied, "There are three kinds of 'powers' according to my knowledge: natural powers, like how a bird flies or strength of a very strong man; extraordinary powers, like regenerating wounds and high evasion; supernatural powers, such as a dragon's dangerous breath weapon or a petrifying gaze of a gorgon; spell-like powers, such as charming aura to seduce the minds of men or teleportation; magical powers; and actual powers. But since you only want to know why you're pathetic as you are right now I'll answer: Superonium: to normal people without powers of the such… it's quite fatal. As for Supers… they're as normal as normal people are. It's always been that way for my race's entire existence, for these past millennia."

Mr. Incredible II growls out, "Go to hell." Genesis Lucifer pats the prisoner on the shoulder, "I'll take you with me." A large mechanical voice from somewhere said, "Not today, G.L.!"

Genesis Lucifer quickly turns and find the same robot, which the Rainbow Six Stars met earlier. It snatches Mr. I-2 from his prison with on hand and places him in a large metal sarcophagus in the other! Then rockets away from the planet of G.L.!

Darth Syndrome timidly asks for forgiveness. Genesis Lucifer calmly states, "Don't worry, Project New Eden will soon begin, and he will bring his family for the ride."

(Author's questions/requests)

How would you all prefer the new super-suits to be?

Do any of you understand what's going on in this story?

What do you think is going to happen?

Aside from asking me to update this, will you please send in requests or questions or if you liked it or not?

Please answer these in your reviews, I'd truly appreciate it!


	9. Mr Incredible II's Return

Ch. 9: Mr. I-2's Return

Back on Earth… Britney was found on the couch in Helen Parr's home, being overlooked by Dash's mother, his siblings, a little normal girl, and his brother-in-law (Tony). On the red coach, she was virtually unconscious, with a warm moist cloth on her forehead, as her caring onlookers looked down at her as soon as she recovers.

As Helen went to give the unconscious Britney some blankets… he noticed something sticking out of Britney's pocket and pulled it out… a positive colored home pregnancy test stick. She began to suspect something, "Dash––"

A huge THUD shook the earth at that very moment! Helen looked outside and saw a giant black robot on the front lawn! Britney was beginning to recover, she saw the stick Helen took from her while she was unconscious and snatched it! She zoomed away and pulled out her Nursemaid super-vigilante suit and stormed on out to confront the mechanical monstrosity…

But the most surprising thing is… the machine is not going to fight, it gently placed down a sleek black metal sarcophagus and let it down to her by a mere 2 inches before her. She noticed the blue 'I' with a flashing red dot on top, she carefully pressed down on the hand-sized red button and the sarcophagus opened, revealing…

Nursemaid gasped in surprise, "Mr. Incredible II?" Inside the son of the late but most famed superhero laid on his back, recovering around the gentle and pretty pink glow within the interior of the sarcophagus.

The white lenses over his eyes went along with his eyelids, as they slowly opened… he first saw Nursemaid. Mr. I-2 asked, "Am I dead?" Nursemaid smiles through her face-covering cowl, "No."

She offers her hand to help him out of the metal box, he lifts his right arm out, she takes a hold of it–– Mr. I-2 cringes, "Easy, easy! I've had a rough––" Then he stopped talking to notice something odd about himself, "I'm healed." Nursemaid asks, "You were injured?" Mr. I-2 listed every painful thing that happened to him out there, "I was shot by automatic weaponry of various varieties, a new Omni-droid and Ragnarok tossed me around like a rag doll, a formerly dead man in a semi-Darth Vader getup kicked me in various areas around my body, I became one with hard alien metal walls, the fingers on my left hand were crushed underfoot, got thrown around by Zero-Point energy hitting the metal walls again, and electrified."

Tony tried to picture all that and finally said, "Ouch! Didn't you literally try to dodge those bullets?" Mr. Incredible II adds, "Did I mention that there's a mineral that can turn supers into normal people in contact with it? Because I've been stuck on a planet of it." That caught everyone's ears, with some joy but more concern and worry!

The robot said, "Superonium, from where he was running for his life, is fatal to normal people; those without superpowers." Then it left by means of flight!

As he exhaustedly got out with Nursemaid's help, both of them were glowing a soft pink glow, but neither of them noticed. Tony went to pull them apart without thinking what will happen, the young girl with Jack-Jack followed the young married adult. But in contact with Nursemaid while pulling her apart from Mr. I-2 caused the two of them glow too! After a few moments finally, the glowing stopped.

Mr. I-2 felt something in his left overcoat pocket and pulled it out. "A data disk?" asked Mr. I-2, "What for?" He figured the robot that rescued him gave it to him while he was unconscious. Before he decided to get going to the proper authorities to warn them, he'd go and test his super-speed and other superpowers if they're still there. They have been restored the moment he was away from that Superonium planet!

Mrs. Elasti-girl Incredible appeared out of nowhere and began to have a talk with her son before he'd leave.

Mr. I-2 asks, "What is it, mom?" Elasti-girl answered in a whisper, "You're going to be a father." Focused on what he's going to do, he responded with a distracted reply, "Great, well I––" Then he stopped. "What _did_ you say?" Elasti-girl groaned and whispered (louder), "You are going to be a _father_! While your girlfriend was unconscious before you arrived, I've found a home pregnancy testing stick in one of pockets and it proved positive." Mr. I-2 dropped to his knees and whispers to himself, "A baby?"

Mr. Incredible II walked up to Nursemaid, who underneath her face-cover and cowl is brightly blushing. He asks her in a whisper, "Ms. Jones, are you pregnant with this Dash Parr's baby?" She nods. Mr. Incredible II knew that sometime he has to marry her before the birth of the baby and give up his secret in the process. The question is how is she going to react when she learns that both the men she was in love with are the same man.

When he was going to be on his way, he looked at his mother and told her, "Please look after her… and tell her the truth. I know this may be wrong, but I have to go back up there; a super-villain who claims he created the ancestors of all superheroes on the planet is planning an invasion. I know it!" ZOOM! He dashed off, leaving the onlookers and listeners with their hair (and cape) fluttering in the wind.

(A/N: Please review to me what you may want to happen and how you would like the new suits!)


	10. Newsbreak

Ch. 10: Nightly News

_In a stunning turn of events, a superhero has been asked to help superheroes from outer space to take care of a genetics research planet that originally created Ragnarok, the same beast that murdered the famed superhero, Mr. Incredible. A team of Supers from outer space who call themselves the Rainbow Six Stars hired the superhero, Mr. Incredible II, to take care of the problem the Ragnarok manufacturing laboratory was and has miraculously succeeded. But on another assignment by the Rainbow Six Stars beyond the boundaries of our planet and into space, which apparently was a decoy against his Super-employers, Mr. Incredible II returns to report that the creator of the Ragnarok beasts is now planning to invade Earth. He's now discussing this in Superior Court…_

An elderly woman at a table (the one in the movie mention "it is time for their secret identity to become their only identity, time for them to join us or go away") said to everyone, "If this team from another world are on our planet's own supers' side, than why didn't they take care of this problem themselves?" Incredible Fade (not in a new suit yet) spoke up, "HEY! That planet was too big and too heavy for normal humans or 'normal' superheroes to handle, they found out that the former Incredible Dash has grown the ability to withstand it all and survive! Don't go blaming them for villains in disguise!"

Mr. Incredible II said to the Court, "This is not about whose side is on who or who the enemy is; this is about the preparation of the invasion from Genesis Lucifer." Then he sighs, "And at worse, _he_ is the guy who made and reconstructed the ancestors of all superheroes." He presses a button on a keypad before him, displaying all the information on the disk the robot that rescued him gave him.

_And according to the data disk that a robot from outer space handed the new famed superhero, there was information about lieutenants aiding Genesis Lucifer, the creator of the Ragnarok beasts himself, data of a hazardous mineral called Superonium, and plans for the invasion of the planet. Since all information has proven genuine, newly elected U.S. president Rick Dicker has established the Superhero Emergency Program, the countries of the world will now forget their differences, bound together, and unite when the danger of Genesis Lucifer arrives. The Supers will also receive the freedom and right to resume hero work again._

One night afterwards…

Mr. I-2 said to the world, "I'm going back up there."

(A/N: I really need some ideas for new suits)


	11. Britney Suspects

Ch. 11: Britney Jones Suspects Something

Britney was feeling two things at once in the same body, mind, and soul of herself continuously, ever since the newsbreak two days ago; Dash and Mr. I-2 have been incredibly focused on seemingly the same thing. She wonders if she should continue being Nursemaid and become more than a vigilante to Mr. Incredible II and be his partner, or give it all up and marry the man she loves and raise a family with him (she is still pregnant with his child).

As Dash left their apartment, Britney decides to meditate so she could focus on which of the two matters she should focus on the most.

Aside from training to be a nurse from the last five years, she learned other techniques to be Nursemaid: ninja techniques, technology knowledge, acrobatics, bodybuilding, deducing mysteries, information gathering, diplomacy, use of weapons, inventing, etc.

Suddenly (after about six minutes), her meditation helped her detect something familiar to her right beside his computer. She got up and found a computer disk. It's not just any other disk; it's the same one that she gave to Mr. Incredible II. "Dash? Are you and Mr. I-2 the same man?"

--------------------------------------

Helen found out that Mirage, in Nomanisan, is helping her son get into space. She wasn't pleased about this. Even though the lovely platinum-blonde haired woman is now deciding on trying to be friends with her and the other members of the family after the death of Bob Parr, Elastigirl Incredible is still frustrated about her infatuation with her late husband in the past.

Helen got a phone call, she replies (frustrated still), "Who is this?" Vi answered on the other end, "Mom? What's wrong?" Helen snapped out of her frustration, "Oh! Violet, I'm sorry! It's just that Dash went off to Nomanisan to catch a rocket ship to that dangerous planet where Genesis Lucifer nearly killed him!" Edna Mode replies, "Well, he certainly is becoming a very brave young man. The new suits are all finished; we just re-modified them so they could probably help you withstand the chaos it could bring to you once you're there. When are you coming over?"

Helen asked, "New suits? I didn't ask for a new suit. I didn't ask for new suits for each of us." Edna responds, "Don't make beg, Dah-ling; you know I won't do it." Violet follows, "Dash came over about a week ago for repairs on his super-suit a few days ago and E got inspired to make us new super-suits." Helen shrugs, "Same old E." Edna said over the phone, "Come over in one hour, okay? Okay." Then she hung up.

--------------------------------------

As Nursemaid tracked the streets to search for Mr. I-2, she found Helen Parr's car instead, heading for a secret area. She quickly moves to stealthily keep up with Mrs. Parr, by means of using a running speed increasing ninja technique!

After trying to sneak into the supers' super-suit designer's home… she got past the fence and guards. Nursemaid made it through without detection from anybody.

She saw Helen, Jack-Jack, and Violet with the extremely short Edna Mode. Edna typed in her code, had her handprint scanned, eyes scanned, and a mike popped out, "Edna Mode." Laser guns pointed to Helen, Jack-Jack, Violet, **and** Nursemaid! "And guests." The laser guns folded in!

Having Nursemaid spotted! Helen gasped in surprise, "Nursemaid? What are you doing here?" Nursemaid shouts, "Give up those secret identity things, Mrs. Incredible!" Helen became frightened, she stuttered "H-H-How did you know?"

Edna, being mellow as she is, said to Mrs. Parr, "Relax, Dah-ling, I've got a suit for her too."

Nursemaid was confused, "Huh?"

--------------------------------------

Edna led them to the sewing and testing room. "Cream and sugar?" asked E to Helen. Helen gulped and quietly nodded. Nursemaid removed her cowl (since she was told that they knew who she was all along), "I'm fine, thank you."

Edna studied Nursemaid's suit, "Hmm. Just like I imagined, you've been busy with a lot of jobs to create this and you've made this Kevlar-sewn item well." Britney was surprised, "I think I'll wear the one I made a little longer first; Mr. Incredible II always used to say that I'm a vigilante, not a hero." Edna scoffed, "FU! Dashiell has been growing up along the way, losing his personal path of chaos."

Edna showed off the suit built for Nursemaid, which is similar to her usual one but it has no cowl or cape and a short skirt, comes with a mask just like Mr. I-2's. Britney said, as she looked at the icon on the chest area which is a red cross with the blue letters 'N' and 'M', "I like this, Ms. Mode. But I really came after Dash in the first place to confirm that he's Mr. Dash Incredible, I am his biggest fan."

Violet asked her, "Do you know where he's possibly heading, Ms. Pregnant Mommy-to-be?" Britney gasped, "Genesis Lucifer's anti-super Superonium planet!"

(A/N: I know this is short, but please I'm going to ask you;

I need a voting of what the Incredibles' new suits have to be to your prefer by Monday since I've updated this or else I'm discontinuing this fan fic.

Do you think it's a good idea for Britney to go up there and help them out in her condition?)


	12. Mr Incredible II Captured

Ch. 12: Mr. Incredible II Captured

Speeding down to the enemy planet, Mr. I-2 rode a space pod with stealth armoring to at best avoid detection on enemy radar.

Dash's space pod crashes into an underground cave, the hatch broke open on impact and he rolled out of it… his powers are gone again. Something came to mind; if his superpowers didn't work the last time, why did Ragnarok 2's work just fine?

As he raised his head, in his face he encountered the face of a human skull! He panicked and backed away… then he realized the torn super-suit on the bones belonging to that skull. He crept closer to check out who it was… "Frozone?" Dash thought about it, Lucius was still on Earth when he left an hour ago, it must've been possible that Genesis Lucifer to genetically duplicate an exact perfect copy of a superhero, right down to the memory of the current moment they came off; and traces of his skin cells that flaked off must've been recovered by G.L.!

He suddenly felt a mental image of the poor Frozone clone getting slaughtered by Ragnarok II! He shook it off and decided to go somewhere without looking back, to stop Genesis Lucifer!

As he ran on (normally), his theorem of G.L. being able to create exact copies of anyone is confirmed; by looking at 2 skeletons with super-suits that look exactly like his mother's! He slows down with despair: so many superheroes being pulled from heaven and pushed back to death, just to be treated as slaves and test subjects for the invasion force's weapons. Not even Earth's combined forces would be enough to stop them.

Back on Earth, at E's place… while Britney thought about Dash…

Violet looked over her new super-suit–– which consists of a blue body suit, purple tights, a pair of purple gloves that go up past her elbows, a pair of medium-sized heel boots that go halfway up her thighs, a pink headband, a pink belt, and violet-colored version of Dash's mask with reflective eye-lenses. The chest is emblazoned with a ghostly fading white 'F' behind a solid golden 'I' with a red rose-like mark on top. She explained to her mother, "My suit was kind of tricky, but I managed to improve it from my previous ones."

Helen asks her daughter, "What about Dash's if he ever decides to change out of that ridiculous overcoat?" Violet pushes in a super-suit mostly blue with black tights, emblazoned with a golden lightning bolt like an 'I' with a white cloud on top and 'rushing lines' on the left side of it. Violet said, "Since he's developing more superpowers over than super-speed and superior reaction time; such as those real-life 'Wind Scar' strikes, superhuman strength, etc.; E and I placed on a thundercloud on top of the 'I' to symbolize strength."

Jack-Jack looked over his suit; a silvery super-suit with the previous 'Incredible' insignia emblazoned on the chest area, complete with golden boots, gloves, and mask with reflective eye-lenses. Violet explained, "Your powers of teleportation, flight, ability to stick to solid surfaces, super-strength, phasing, elemental transformation, telekinesis, laser beam blast discharge from eyes, transmutation, and shapeshifting have been difficult to create yours but we managed on that too. We even placed specialized lenses to make sure you don't accidentally shot beams. Luckily it can shape-shift as far as you can go." Jack-Jack said, "I've totally gone from Incredible Changeling to the Incredible Jack-of-All-Trades."

Helen looked at her black super-suit with blue mid-thigh-length boots, blue elbow-length gloves, blue tights, and a combination of the old 'Elastigirl' insignia and the 'Incredible' insignia. "This one brings a lot of memories of your father. Are there homing devices equipped to each suit?" Edna Mode nodded, "Yes, Dah-ling."

Britney overheard, "Homing devices?"

Back on the planet belonging to G.L., Mr. Incredible II found his way into a secret base without being detected. It was very much like Syndrome's base in Nomanisan back on Earth, but it's heavily guarded, like they were expecting him!

Every shot fired bounced off of his suit, it hurt him a little, but he still had to keep moving or die trying. Before the guards switched their weapons to armor-piercing mode, Mr. I-2 went into the highest possible movements he could go through to try to fight the Superonium energies. He figured if those guards weren't super, why are they used to it like it was nothing. Force field belts, he quickly smashed buttons on the belts that each guard around him was wearing and they each began slowly dying from the extreme radiation of Superonium.

He took one of the belts and put it on, activating it, allowing him to gain temporary access to his superpowers. He soon spotted a holding block for superheroes that have been resurrected, but he couldn't do because it requires a key card and a password, both he has not.

As he got to the main computer… he also found the Rainbow Six Stars, being held in a flower-shaped rainbow-colored energy-mechanical prison just like the one his family was placed in when they were in Nomanisan together, except this one is positioned and shaped like the Star of David (or six-pointed star). As he came closer to them…

Shadowrain slowly opens her eyes and spots Mr. I-2, "Mr. Incredible!" Mr. I-2 covers her mouth so their enemies would not know he's here! He quietly asks them, "Where's the control to this damn thing?" Sea Minx gets up a little and whispers, "Turn about 90 degrees to your left and start walking, it'll be there." Mr. I-2 did so and pressed a button, after a series of pulsating energy dissipating and steam hissing, the Rainbow Six Stars were freed from their prison!

Then right before him, came words reading, "PASSWORD?" on a holographic screen that's at least ten times the size of the Omni-droid 10000. Interested, he thought of one and typed in 'CHAOS', 'ACCESS ALLOWED', he's in the computer! The log-ins he saw on the holographic screen include 'Objectives'…

Mr. I-2 and the Rainbow Six Stars quietly looked up the Objectives file and found G.L. Storm Soldiers (the first soldiers Dash faced he was last here) are completed; G.L. Super Soldiers (soldiers cloned from the superheroes from allover the galaxy, but are under Genesis Lucifer's command) are completed; G.L. Chaos Lieutenants (restored and amplified super-villains like Darth Syndrome) are completed; Omni-droid armies are complete; Omni-droid 25000 is complete; Ragnarok beast groups are complete; Ragnarok II is ready; Secure-droid units are complete; Secure-droid 2.0 is complete; and finally G.L., himself, is complete and ready for his invasion on Earth!

Mr. I-2 groans, "There's gotta be thousands, millions… what's going on?" Sunny Rouge whispered sarcastically, "Looks like they're planning an invasion."

Sea Minx and Luna Dune said, "There was also something about Project New Eden, when we were captured." They looked it up; the plan of Genesis Lucifer was to bring every possible super and bit of information from it and a pair of each life form on each planet he heads for, destroy their original planets the inhabitants came from, create a new system where _new_ and _peaceful_ lives will be made. Even if that seemed nice at first, but Earth is his home, he would never let get destroyed because for his insane ambition.

Then he found the countdown for the beginning of the Project New Eden invasion: starting in 4 of Earth's days and counting!

Back on Earth, Britney pressed the button for Dash's current super-suit's homing device!

Back on Genesis Lucifer's planet… Dash's homing device on his chest went flashing and beeping! "Damn!" A gruff voice shouted, "Freeze!" Another said, "Don't move!" The seven superheroes are surrounded by hundreds of G.L. Storm Soldiers and Super Soldiers!

But before Mr. I-2 could retaliate in any way, he got struck by a blue beam and got surrounded in a Zero-Point Energy ensnare (unfortunately so did the Rainbow Star Six), Darth Syndrome showed up. He checked his free wrist, as though he was reading a wristwatch or something, "12 Earth days to return and try to stop us… coming from someone as incredible as you, I was expecting something a little more simpler and exciting."

Back on Earth… Britney became totally depressed, "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think that he was both the men I loved for many years?" Violet nonchalantly said, "Well, at least the secret identity thing did work… until we ran into a really smart and clever individual. My advice to you… is to wait here where it's safe and let us do the superhero work and try to save him: the Superonium will kill you once you're exposed to it, even in space."

As Britney arrived at Dash's apartment… a determination welled up inside her, a determination to go and save her beloved. Britney boldly said, "I don't care if you're the trouble, if you're in trouble, or if you're going to be–– I'm coming, Dash honey, and we're gonna do this future family thing!"

She got to the phone and waited. She said through the receiver, "Dad, I'm calling in for a ride." Her father through the other end replied, "About time; I've been waiting for a chance to take you somewhere in space. For what has it been since training? 5 years?" he laughed, and asked his daughter, "What do ya need, dear?" Britney prepares her first Nursemaid suit and packs up the one Edna made, "Something that will help me get to Mr. Incredible on Genesis Lucifer's planet, something with onboard space pods. Got any?" He replied with a "Let me think…"


End file.
